User talk:2ks4
New User Hey, just thought I'd give you a heads up about this new user, Angeddy68. He seems to be very interested in mythical things and has been going around creating pages for those kinds of items. While it's not really vandalism, and some of it is useful, his English isn't that great and some of the pages like Rare Treasures don't really seem to be needed here. Maybe you could holla at him about the guidelines or something so he doesn't create a whole bunch of random arcticles? EDIT: Allright, never mind. Looks like my point no longer stands :/ Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Image Enhancement Sure man. Happy to help :) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 16:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, hope you don't mind that I'm adding the ammo pages to this category as well. I'm not saying there should be a picture of the individual bullets, but we're still lacking a photo of the inventory icons. Hope that's OK. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Oh yeah, one more thing. Are all those bounty targets with just the pics of wanted posters supposed to be in this category? If you want I can run through and try to tag them all. :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: I did most of the Revolver characters earlier today. Now I've just done the majority of the Redemption ones. Hope this is helpful :) :: BTW, I hope you guys don't think I'm trying to rack up a bunch of points or something with all this furious editing I've been doing lately. I've just been kind of bored lately and haven't had much to do, so I figured I'd use the time to contribute more to the site. :: :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RDR Too bad about online today, bro. In the past I have been able to connect with other players on different settings, but with that NAT3 it's really hit and miss :( Oh well... Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Regarding the internet, it seems that whatever connection I am using here in Ireland is set to NAT3. When I was back in the U.S I had no problems with connectivity, so it's probably an issue with Eircom (the local internet provider here). With regards to Revolver, I don't actually have my own copy of the game, but have been playing one at my friend's for the past several days. All of the screenshots I posted are from Youtube. However, I will be back in the States fairly soon, and will have access to my own copy of Revolver (which I have ordered and am waiting for in the mail) so I will try my best to keep contributing to the pags regarding this game, in particular the ones you just mentioned. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 16:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ilan xd Hey, 2ks4. Yeah, I did block him. To be honest, it didn't really warrant a block, but (where I am) it was late and I was bloody tired. I just did that to hold him off 'till morning so I could leave him a message. I'll be doing that today as well as unblocking him. Thanks for the compliment :) Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 12:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: RED DEAD BEAST Thanks, 2ks4. It's much appreciated. Some people just don't get it sometimes. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog responses Thanks. Yes I am going through some hard times. I just got out of the hospital from having a heart attack and of all times for people to pester me it had to be now. Thanks for cutting me some slack and I'll try to calm down. I don't like loosing my temper it just happens sometimes unfortunately. Blocking Accounts When blocking accounts, even unregistered, we need to put the blocked template into that person's talk page. You can even make your own block message if you're good with the templates. Or I can help you, too. It's just a CYA thing, really, so they can't complain they didn't know they were blocked. Cheers! - JackFrost23 09:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Video I just wanted to say that if there is any video you'd like for the site like a gameplay video or a video demonstrating a mechanic let me know and I'll see if I can capture it. Re:Re: Video Hmm I could do that. Too bad I still don't have the footage from my 100% playthrough. I'll see what I can do! Featured Article Hey, just wanted to swing by and let you know that I'm keeping up with the work your doing for the featured article stuff. You're doing a good job! Let me know first thing when it's completely finished, because I want to be the first one to nominate an article. Keep up the good work! Sam samurai 18:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Restored talk page Right on. Sorry, had no idea I wasn't allowed to remove the original content. Re: Millicent Waterbury Thank you. I am still new to the wiki and will hold off uploading pictures as I am not sure how to. Take care whats your problem you deleted princes of thieves for no reason while i was making it. RE:Sockpuppetry In general sockpuppets are discouraged and are bannable as they are generally used to skirt a block. It is best to send a message to wiki seeing if they can confirm that the two users have the same IP, and then blocks can be placed on both accounts. Who do you suspect? - JackFrost23 17:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Blocked template Hey, 2ks4! I see you've been adding a header above the Block template explaining to the offender why they've been blocked. Well, I've been doing the same but it's starting to annoy me because the template already has a header. So, I was wondering if you'd want me to try to make a new template which contains a seperate space for "Reason". It would, essentially, be the same template but it would go along the lines of: Blocked Because of your unacceptable behaviour, you have been blocked for 1 week. The reason given is: offence here. etc. etc. Does that sound alright with you? Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:02, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I've completed the template. You've probably already noticed this, however, as I buggered up the title. :Anyway, I copied Jack's template's border colour. I just think that the red border is more attention grabbing. As for the picture, I inserted a pic of Marston while in jail because I think it's fitting. To use this template, just type ' ' :Also, I'd love to check out your featured article work. I think it's a great idea to have that and I'd love to see it here! :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:55, July 17, 2011 (UTC) !!! Well, but cactus is plant. I want write about tumbleweeds, trees vs. But ok. ATMOSPHERE!!! Holiday Hey, 2ks4. I added a message to my user profile, but I just wanted to make sure you know that I'm going on holiday today. I'll be gone 16 days in total. Also, I believe Jack is in San Diego for a convention this week, so you're the only admin. I'll try and edit as much as I can while I'm gone, but it won't be a priority. Thanks, mate, and good luck! Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 08:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Possible fake articles Hey, 2ks4! I just want to bring to you my suspicions that a user, Marston334, has been creating fake articles. The articles in question are Richard Canterbury, George Darwinson, and George Toolman. First off, the Canterbury article makes no sense. Also, he doesn't have a grave in Blackwater cemetery. As for the Georges, their articles are rubbish. The George Darwinson article is all about a man named Norman Darwinson, who was an outlaw, yet is dead and buried. However, his grave doesn't exist. I will delete both the George articles as they make no sense, but I need a second opinion before deleting the Richard Canterbury one, as it is somewhat plausible. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. Before I left for holiday, I did about 3 sweeps for said characters and I didn't find anything. Also, I noticed your message about half an hour after I left you one. I would've replied to it, but I didn't see it. While I'm over here, I've got to work on an iPod or a laptop, and it's hard for me to maneuevre around the wiki. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 09:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Bellic here! Hey 2ks4 how are you? I was just wondering what you do when you are playing RDR Multiplayer? I know we are already friends on the PS3 but we should play some RDR together some time! Possible new page? I wanted to know if it would be alright if I added a new page for a move I noticed in Red Dead. I'm asking because technically it's not explained it the game but just something I noticed and use all the time. It's VERY helpful in Undead Nightmare and when bear hunting. Just to say hello I just wanted to earn the "Howdy Partner" badge, and you're the only person I'd like to say hey to. So... Hey! :D (Feel free to delete if you'd like) Asa DeTanet 19:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Featured Article O.K. Thanks for letting me know. I'm sorry I haven't been contributing much lately, but a lot of things have come up, mainly my wedding next month. I'll try to keep visiting whenever I can, though. Foremost on my list is to finish the Revolver missions and weapons pages. Again, thanks for the note. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : LOL XD yeah, not sure if that would be cool with her parents. Traditional Viet weddings usually don't incorporate the latest Sony technology :P : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Possible new page? Glad you liked the tip. You were right an entire page would've been overkill. But yeah try it out. It's MUCH faster than turning around and can set the zombies up into easy executions and/or dead eye sequences! If you want to see it in action I perform it here: Undead Nightmare Blind Playthrough pt39 at 7:18. Noob/nerd Noob/nerd ??? My RDR broke down yesterday, it dosn't load passed the fourth bullet, i'm 5th legendary and i cant be bothered to start again, but it doesn't freeze on other accounts. Got any ideas?JamesO-81 17:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Earlier that day i shot a horse with no reigns at all (wild horse) nothing on it at all. When i rode it, it bunked me off. then everyone left, so i quit the game, it hasn't worked since. Why is this? Mauser pistol trivia I see you removed the trivia I added. I think it would be appropiate though as I specifically chose this film as it's one of those films (Butch cassidy and the Sundance Kid, Wild Bunch, There will be Blood) which RDR is inspired by. The film takes place in about the same period (decline of the old west) as this game and has a setting which is very similar to Tall Trees. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 19:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I understand you're point. Since you're an admin here I trust you're judgement. ;) Take care. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 23:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Nomination Yeah sorry about that. I'm new to this wiki editing business. I took me like 30 minutes of editing to get it to look right. I didn't want to mess up the page. I'm not sure how to remove my signature. 100% completion nomination Whoops! Sorry about that. I searched for the user and it took me to a profile but it said something about how the user didn't exist. I guess I thought it was an anonymous user that just signed with that name. But now that you mention it, I've tried to change my signature (signature, not name), and the same thing has happened. It'll show up like I typed it (in the preferences section of my account) but it'll be white and won't link to my page like when it's colored orange. Do you know what I'm talking about? If so, can you help me? Sam samurai 01:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, let's see if this works...SAMurai 05:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes! You're a magician, man! SAMurai 05:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) thank you, man thanks for the help. Appreciate it. Signature Okay I think I fixed it! Thanks! p.s. did you try the move? Spawny0908 (talk) 11:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Polls! Ever thinkin' of Voting Polls like once in every month? ~~ Blaff 60 |talk| :Okay. I'll be trying it on beta mode tomorrow. If any problems or suggestions, feel free to reply! :) ~~ Blaff 60 |talk| Your Invited He i'm MtxDevin, just wanted to ask if you would like to come to the Red Dead Redemption Fanon Wiki. I'm looking for members and so far I have 2 other guys on the wiki. We've also stared an RP. Message me back if you'd like to join. Misc Items Man, you have been busy while I've been away. Great job! I have permanently blocked Hakuboshi, and the way to do that is to leave the time frame as other and type in the word "indefinite" into the "Other time" line. That will block someone permanently. :) Second, the missing pics are my bad, I deleted them because I was cleaning up the pictures and they were listed as not being on any pages. Little did I know that they were used in things not considered pages. Grrrr.... I need to find the name of the pic we use for the page logo so I can restore it, too. Any ideas? I've searched around the page hoping for a clue, but no dice... I've already restored the pic for the Revolver stub notification just sos ya know. I will have to look further into the users you mentioned that might be sock puppets. Good work on ferreting all that out, by the way. Cheers! - JackFrost23 16:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RED DEAD BEAST I have seen him cause many flame wars before, create false articles based on this "Red Dead Revenge" rumor and even add speculation to many articles and delete what they ahd as their death/survivor status. He is just going to continue to flood the wiki with stupid nonsense so I would like to throw in my vote to ban him. He always pulls crap like this. Manco 03:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC)